


Drabble Collection: VanLuthor

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: A collection of (actual 100 words) drabbles for Lillian/Lara, as prompted by Tumblr.





	1. Lillian gets her wings

**Author's Note:**

> July 2019, for littlelamplight's birthday: 2 drabbles.

“No matter how hard I try, it’ll never be enough. _I’ll_ never be enough.” Lillian is sitting in a dark room as she says this, folded in on herself in an illuminated corner.

“But Lilly—“ Lara tries. From a distance she thought it was a lamp, but upon closer inspection the light is coming from her girlfriend herself.

Her head comes up from her arms. “No, Lara. I’ve tried so hard, there’s nothing more I can do now and—“

“Lillian, _look_.”

Finally she looks, and lights up when she sees what Lara saw: a pair of golden wings.

_Her_ wings.


	2. Lillian takes flight

She pulls up through the clouds and relishes the moment; she can’t believe this is reality now. She’s _flying_. And it’s so beautiful up there above the clouds, like a landscape made of cotton candy on a bright and sunny day.

That day is made better when her girlfriend pops up from the clouds too, and Lillian approaches her with a powerful beat of her wings, smiling as she holds onto her.

“Hey, stranger,” Lara grins cheekily, allowing Lillian to keep them both in the air for the first time. “Come here often?”

Lillian kisses her lips. “I will now.”


End file.
